The Human Empire: World War III
by Lord Veradun
Summary: In the year of 2025, world war III breaks out, technology has gone down towards 1700's technology, the newly constructed Human Empire has been created, shall they conquer Earth? Or shall they fail and disintegrate?


**Note: This is just a simple fiction story.**

**World War III**

Earth, a planet filled with life, although not the only, for centuries it prospered, the life forms known as Humans advanced every year, understanding new ways of technology, now a planet that has been bred for war, for one Empire, the starter of World War III, had made a Empire no greater than any other in the galaxy.

_**Around the city of Bushehr in Iran in 2024, July 27...**_

A man, by the name of Mortem, in Latin, Death, had been traveling across the world to stop these conflicts himself, instead he chose to make an Empire, and he was starting around Bushehr, in order to have access to Navy travel. The world's economics had fallen gravely, and their technology ended, all of the technology they had was lost, every single country had to deal with 1700's technology in order to survive.

A man by the name of Mortem, Latin in Death, a language no longer used due to Greece entering a war with Italy due to past conflicts. Mortem was a power-hungry man, longing to fix the problems of Earth, seeking to unite all countries and continents under his rule. He had gone to Iran, recruited a few men and brought them to his outpost on the coast of Bushehr.

These are the past conflicts that have happened from 2014 - 2024, a decade:

-Greece declared war on Italy due to past conflicts on 2016, due to past conflicts, Greece won the war and the language of Latin was prohibited in almost every area of Earth

-Ukraine conquered by Russia's mass force on 2017, breaking out conflicts between U.S and Russia

-Iraq conquered Saudi Arabia, a conflict in the Middle East that started in 2019, starting a small start of a dictatorship in Iraq, ISIS was removed during this war

-All countries in Europe formed a European Union, creating a vast Empire trying to bring technology back, the European Nation, formed from the remnants of the European Union, was founded in 2023

-USA and Mexico brew up a small war, with USA conquering half of Northern Mexico, bringing brutal attacks from the newly founded South American Republic, all of South America joined together in 2021, Canada merges into USA territory with USA conquering 3/4 of North America, USA changed its name to United Republic in 2024, June 12th

Mortem had gathered a army of 300 men, around 100 trained with the other 200 as citizens with jobs, a eighth of the citizens children. Mortem had two second in commands, Commander Antonio, a man of Italian blood, moved to Iran. Commander Harkan, a man born of European blood, was a strong commander as well, knowing strategic combat and tactical strategy. Mortem was born in Iran, making his own name seeming as his parents had died, his father before birth, his mother in birth due to being stabbed by a few terrorists in an attack on their house two days after Mortem was born, the terrorists had not seem Mortem which gave the outcome of his life.

Mortem had developed a core and periphery in a matter of days, it had turned to August by the time he had developed a periphery, to adapt to his people's religion, he made his religion the Shi'a branch of Islam seeing as 90% of Iran's religion was Shi'a. He had changed his name to Emperor Mortem.

**Year 1:**

Mortem had started his work, he built an outpost on the coast of Bushehr, starting his Empire out of scraps of metal and wood, in Day 7, Iran had agreed to merge into Mortem's new Empire. Mortem had finally named his Empire the Human Empire, already believing that his Empire would have global domination, they had control of Iran, now their next target was Iraq.

Mortem moved the capital to Tehran, although he made his own palace, you can think of it as a White House with more rooms and floors. Think a White House with another smaller White House on the top. Mortem had put most of the money on research, for he wanted to find new combat armor, one that could sustain the life of his soldiers and army.

On the 26th Day of the first month, Mortem had a meeting with his two commanders.

Mortem said "I believe we should change our ways.."

Commander Antonio replied in a stern voice "My lord Emperor, you do not mean to change the religion? That would cause a rebellion and therefore make Iran dismerge with our Empire.

Mortem answered "I do not mean our religion, I mean our chain of command."

Commander Harkan finally spoke out "Hm, maybe we could add new armor first, maybe armor including a helmet? A helmet which has a glass mirror where the eyes will detect all hostilities, then a armor, a combat suit that provides protection, for now only our commanding officers should have them."

Mortem replied "But that is what I am saying, we need to add our chain of command in order to provide our new officers with armor."

Commander Antonio spoke "We could have our own war council, it would provide more meetings, a way to communicate, more commanding officers, less work for all of us my lord."

Mortem replied "Indeed, you are right, although we must set out our ranks."

Commander Harkan replied "Indeed, I have a good setout, this is the list."

Commander Harkan passes the Emperor a list he had provided him with but was ignored a few days past, it was a small idea of ranks. The Emperor looked at it and nodded.

The Emperor spoke "This is exactly what we need, although we must set out people who are worthy of becoming officers."

Commander Antonio spoke after a few moments "My lord, should we invest most of our money into technology and architecture?"

The Emperor replied "Just technology, also we need a bigger army, I was believing maybe after the years of 18, you must qualify in the army for at least five years before having peace, a dictatorship you may think, but we will have a better supplied army."

The Commanding Officers agreed.

The Emperor soon contacted the Iraqi leader.

The Emperor first spoke "Greetings, I have been wanting to tell you, we are taking your territory whether you like it or not, declare war and try to defend, but our forces are more superior to yours, either save the trouble of fighting and make your country go under our rule, or fight and let your men die."

The Iraqi leader finally spoke after a few moments of silence in a rasped voice "We shall not let you take our land filthy scum."

The Iraqi leader then hung up, and thought, could they fight against this superior force? It was unknown to him, he was thinking on asking U.S. but he was criticized before for asking for help from U.S., he decided they could fight on their own, although they had no map information of how much territory the newly established "Human Empire" had. He had to think on this for days.

Soon the war started, as the Iraqi leader predicted, the Human Empire was conquering Iraq, they gained much territory in just a matter of days, finally they received a report that an entire army was not conquering territory from the borders, they marched and fought to the capital. Winning a war can happen by taking the territory of the enemy by attacking their capital, taking control of their capital will let you conquer the entire country. Unless a rebellion breaks out of course.

Finally, the army had marched into the capital, made all those who resisted slaves, now the Human Empire had slaves..


End file.
